


How To Date Angels

by Stormsong



Series: The Winchester Flock [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, No Apocalypse, Omega Michael, Omega Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Now that Sam and Dean have met their potential mates they need to figure out how to date them...or court them...or be courted by them...or...whatever. Like, how do you date and angel, or archangel, anyways?





	How To Date Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this chapter wasn't inspired by the Chicago song, but it fit well as the title.
> 
> On a side note I was going to try and fit the whole day in the chapter...but it grew too long.

Sam stood in his room in front of his open closet and wondered, not for the first time, how do you date an angel.

 _It couldn’t be like dating a human, could it?_ Sam pondered as he fingered one of his favorite shirts while it was still on the hanger.

Sam and Gabriel were supposed to go on a date today and Sam was beyond nervous. Dating had not gone well for him in the past.

All he could think of was Jessica (dead, and Sam blamed himself), Sarah, and then Lori (both too soon), and later came Madison (her death was his fault too). There had been a few others after Madison, but nothing worked out, and probably for the best. And then there had been Ruby.

Thankfully, Dean walked in the room right about then.

“Hey! You ready yet, Samantha? Gabriel is- Whoa!” Dean halted in his tracks. “What’s the matter, Droopy?”

Dean took in how Sam was standing in front of his closet naked except for the towel that was still around his waist. Sam probably didn’t even need the towel anymore he’d been standing there that long, but both brothers were grateful for that little bit of modesty.

Dean strode over to Sam and peeked in the closet. “Well, the problem ain’t what to wear. You’ve clearly done your laundry. Never mind that either one of us has more clothes now than we did as kids, combined.”

That was all too true. Once Sam decided to go off to school and Dean got a job to help pay for things it was easy to keep things. ...even easier when Sam had to start from scratch after the fire that killed Jess….

“Hey! Where’d ya go, Sam?” Dean snapped his fingers in front of his brother’s face.

Sam flinched back and just looked at his older brother.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. No, don’t you go there! How many times do I have to tell you what happened wasn’t your fault?”

“You don’t-”

“Nope! We’re not starting _that_ today! I don’t care if you’re thinking about Jess, Ruby, or anyone else, just stop! None of it was your fault! Especially Jess and Madison. Shit happens. As for Ruby...well...none of us saw that comin’.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue.

“No, Sam,” Dean put force behind the command, it wasn’t his Alpha Voice, but it was enough for Sam to close his mouth with a click.

A minute passed in silence before Dean gave a nod and said, “Good. Now get dressed. Gabriel will be here any second and I don’t want to tell him you’re still primpin’ like a girl.”

Sam glared at Dean.

His brother smirked and said, “That’s better,” before turning around and walking out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

 

* * *

 

After their initial meeting at Cupid’s Arrow Sam wasn’t really sure what to expect of Gabriel. All he really knew about the archangel was that he was a...well...touchy feely came easily to mind; and that the archangel had a flare for the dramatic given half the chance. The first was something Sam thought he could get used to, and the second, that one had the omega smiling to himself.

 _Life certainly won’t be boring with Gabriel around,_ Sam thought even as there was a knock on the door.

Sam stood up from where he was sitting more on the edge of the couch seat than the actual couch and walked over to the front door to open it.

From his own seat on the couch Dean called after him, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, like there’s much you wouldn’t do,” he muttered.

His older brother still heard and chuckled, “Got that right!”

Sam opened the door and was struck dumb, mind gone completely blank. He thought the archangel had looked really good the first time Sam saw Gabriel wall into Cupid’s Arrow with his siblings, but this…. This was so much more! Tight jeans, and a shirt that should have been to snug if he were human. Then there was the way the sun shined down on Gabriel….

If Sam’s brain hadn’t short circuited so much he might have noticed the archangel’s jaw dropping, anything Gabriel had planned to say swept away when Sam had opened the door.

 

* * *

 

Dean shoved Sam out of the doorway. “Move it, Sasquatch, some of us have things to do!”

Sam stumbled into Gabriel, who easily caught the tall man.

Dean locked the front door and began walking to his car where Michael and Castiel were already waiting. He knew shoving Sam like that was a bit of a dickish move, but he couldn’t take watching the pair making sparkle eyes at each other. Besides, who knows how long they would have stood there if Dean hadn’t done anything about it.

Sam called out, “Where are you guys going for your date?”

Dean stopped about a few feet from the Impala. He fiddled with his keys and decided how he wanted to answer. He was sure no matter what his little brother would make fun of him for it.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Michael spoke up and answered for the alpha. “There is a moving playing in a park nearby.” The archangel paused, which caused Dean to snap his head up and look at Michael; who had an unreadable expression on his face. “Why don’t you two join us?”

Dean cringed inwardly as he turned towards Sam and Gabriel, who were now standing near each other. Very near each other. As if they both wanted to hold the other’s hand, but weren’t sure how to go about it.

Dean could practically read Sam’s thoughts.

First was surprise that Dean had actually picked a good first date activity. Dating wasn’t usually Dean’s thing, but Sam had known about the movie in the park and had been the one to mention it when he saw the flyers around the neighborhood.

Then there was hesitation on Sam’s face. Wasn’t it some sort of social faux pas to go to the same place for a first date as your sibling?

When Sam got the the internal debate stage Michael spoke up again, showing the two humans that he might know more about humans and dates than the humans thought they might.

“Since the movie doesn’t start for a couple hours yet we can go our separate ways when we get to the park and simply watch the movie together. If I’m not mistaken there are also activities scheduled for today’s event.”

Sam nodded, agreeing that that was the case. “Yeah.”

“Good. Then it’s settled.”

Dean turned back around to Michael. “What?”

Michael smiled, walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Dean. We can still be on our separate dates.” The archangel lowered his voice. “I know Gabriel didn’t really have anything planned since he hasn’t had adequate time to get to know Sam’s likes and dislikes. And think of it this way, you can keep an eye on your little brother like I’m sure you want to.”

For someone Dean didn’t really know all that well, Michael was very insightful. He didn’t think anyone outside of Sam and Dean’s closest friends, friends that were practically family, would understand the pair of brothers.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, okay. I guess that works for me.” Dean would have worried about Sam, that much was true. Something tight, that he hadn’t even noticed, eased in the alpha’s chest and he took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay,” Dean repeated. “Let’s do this.”

The alpha turned to the group as a whole.

“Sammy, get in the car. Everyone with wings...either in the back, if ya wanna ride, or meet us at the park.” Without further ado Dean stomped of to the driver’s side and got in.

 

* * *

 

The park wasn’t big or fancy. It did have a playground that was nicer than some (most) of the ones the Winchester brothers had seen. It had a fountain area where kids could play through the spraying water. It also had nice wide sidewalks big enough for strolling couples to share with bikers and runners. For the most part it was dotted with large and small trees.

Only a few kids were climbing over the wooden castle and using swings. No bikers or runners to be found on the wide sidewalks.

The evening’s entertainment was being set up on the wide open green field sometimes used for soccer. Couples and families were setting out lawn chairs and blankets to sit on. Some people were buying food from some of the stalls that framed the sidewalks. A few stalls sold various drinks. One had a face painter. And a few others had activities to entertain the children before the movie began.

Once the Impala parked and all five occupants got out Sam and Dean split up with their respective angels.

Dean headed off towards the food stalls, no surprise to Sam, dragging both Michael and Castiel by the hand saying, “I dunno if you’ve tried food, but none of it will compare to the stuff you find at events like these.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched his brother. As greasy and sugary as the food was bound to be Dean wasn’t wrong; and as much Sam prefered health foods he had already decided he was going to indulge in one or two of his favorites. It wasn’t everyday you got to eat funnel cake.

When Sam turned back to the alpha by his side to ask what they should do first he saw that Gabriel had a glint in his eyes and the corners of his mouth upturned. He looked too much like Dean right then when his older brother was thinking up new pranks. It didn’t usually turn out well for Sam.

Then all of a sudden Gabriel turned, grinned at Sam, and pulled the omega off towards the stalls by the hand. And straight for the face painting booth.

Sam’s first instinct was to protest. Say something about it being too childish for them. But there was that look Gabriel was giving him and Sam did kinda want to get his face painted. It was one of those things he secretly wanted to do as a kid, but never got the chance for one reason or another.

Then there was all that joy Gabriel was emitting and Sam found himself laughing by the time they’d made it halfway to the stall.

As the pair approached the woman running the booth put the final touches on the little boy’s face and sent him off with a, “There ya go, all done.” She looked up to Sam and Gabriel and asked with a smile, “What can I do for ya, gents?”

Gabriel, still grinning, turned to Sam enough to say, “I’ll go first.” He whispered something in the woman’s ear and she nodded. Sam watched as her smile grew larger. As the archangel sat on the chair the child had vacated Sam could still see that mischievous glint in those honey gold eyes. Sam was nearly sure that this was going to be more than just a couple of adults being a little silly. Just maybe it was Gabriel’s way of showing Sam a little about himself.

Truly, Sam thought, it was a creative way to go about it, if that was the case.

At first it looked like the face painter was just going to paint Gabriel’s forehead gold. She spent more time on that than Sam thought was needed. Then she started adding touches of lighter gold and white.

Sam snorted. Really? An archangel getting painted halo? That’s what Gabriel asked for.

Gabriel smirked up at Sam. The beta woman chided him and the alpha quickly went back to his blank expression, which made Sam chuckle. But the amusement never left Gabriel’s eyes.

Then, oddly, the woman took more gold paint to his forehead. It puzzled Sam at first. The he watched as she added lighting to it and Sam was struck with realization.

“Ah.”

Gabriel’s lips threatened to smile again, but was defeated by a negative sound from the face painter.

It finally all made sense. The woman was painting a variation of Loki’s horns. If she’d had more space Sam was sure it would have been easier to tell what it was.

 _Loki, huh?_ Sam thought as the face painter finished up and prepared for Sam’s turn. _One of the things both the Marvel character and the Norse god had in common was that even though often taken for the antagonist things weren’t always as they seemed. As well as almost always playing some sort of “trick” on the unsuspecting._

“Whatcha think, Samshine?”

Sam quirked an eyebrow at the nickname, but let it pass.

“God of Chaos and Lord of Mischief, huh? Do I need to watch for itching powder in my underwear?”

The beta woman snickered to herself.

Gabriel scoffed, then smirked. “How mundane.”

Sam snorted again. In two simple he could hear the very essence of who Loki was.

“Are you ready, dear?” The face painter asked politely.

Sam flicked his gaze towards Gabriel’s abbreviated horns. “Yeah, I know what I want.” He bent over and whispered in the woman’s ear.

Sam sat in the newly vacated chair and prepared himself to be painted.

The paint was cool and somehow soft against his skin as the woman painted a line dividing Sam’s face in half.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel starred in abject horror as the talented young lady began painting half of Sam’s face as if it had been eaten away by acid. Thankfully Gabriel was an archangel with a _great_ many centuries under his belt and he knew how to control his facial expressions and scent perfectly when he needed to.

Gabriel was probably one of the few of his Father’s angelic children that enjoyed a very wide range of human culture and everything they had to offer. From their myths to different styles of cooking Gabriel had studied it all.

So, yeah, Gabriel was familiar with Harvey Dent, the skilled lawyer turned criminal mastermind. _And_ backstory that never seemed to make it to the cartoons or the movies.

If this was Sam’s answer to Gabriel’s unspoken challenge….

As good as Gabriel was at hiding what he was thinking when he wanted, or needed to, something must of leaked through. Sam’s eyes had gained a sadness about them.

When the face painter was done Gabriel paid the young lady before Sam could even finish reaching for his wallet. The face painter pocket the cash and bade them a nice evening.

Gabriel linked his arm with Sam’s and lead the omega down the stall lined sidewalk. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, but knew that one of them needed to broach Sam’s choice. Whatever Sam’s reasons it was a very telling one. Gabriel just wasn’t sure what it told, yet.

The archangel hadn’t had a destination in mind when he started walking, so when Sam tugged lightly he let the omega steer them towards the funnel cake stand.

After making their purchase, Gabriel paying, they found a miraculously empty park bench nearby where they could sit and eat.

After a few bites, that had Sam moaning his pleasure with each one (which had the alpha licking his lips, but not for sugary goodness), Sam looked like he was ready to talk.

Sam focused on breaking off a hunk of funnel cake with his plastic fork even as he directed his words towards Gabriel. “My childhood wasn’t nearly as bad as Harvey’s.” The omega’s words proved that he did indeed know the background as well as Gabriel did. “Our dad didn’t beat us or anything horrible. Sure, he left us alone a lot, and was obsessed with the guy that killed our mother, and drank way too much….” Sam trailed off and took a deep breath. The hunk of fried dough he’d been working on separated from the rest and the omega’s scent changed to happiness for a moment.

Gabriel sat quietly working his way through his half of the fried delight. Sam clearly wanted to tell his story at his own pace, so he would have as much patience as that called for. Being what he was Gabriel had all the time in the world to do things at Sam’s pace. He was pretty sure the omega was worth it too.

Thankfully the archangel only had to wait until Sam was finished chewing the single bite.

“I wanted to be a lawyer, you know,” the omega started back up speaking softly, still not looking at Gabriel. Gabriel hadn’t known, but he did now. “I wanted to make sure that the right people went for their crimes. Not because Harvey Dent was my hero or anything, but because how it had destroyed our dad. Which, heh,” Sam paused to rub the back of his neck. “I only really know because Dean would tell me stories when we were little, of how things were before mom was murdered.”

Sam lapsed into silence again as he ate a couple more bites. This time not even the joy of successfully tearing a hunk of fried dough off could brighten the man’s mood. Luckily, Sam’s scent hadn’t soured enough to send signals to others that he might be an omega in distress. Nothing could turn a mood like a distressed omega. Something Gabriel wanted to avoid with Sam at at all costs. The alpha loved watching Sam smile and laugh and he was sure he could do it for all of eternity if the omega allowed him.

Finally Sam looked Gabriel in the eyes. “There is something you need to know, Gabriel, before things go much further. I really like you, and I really want this to work, but if after-”

Gabriel cut Sam’s words off with a finger against the omega’s lips. “Whatever it is, just tell me and stop babbling...even if it does make you look adorable...you clearly need to say it.”

And Sam did. Quietly so only Gabriel could hear. Which turned out a very good thing because Gabriel _did not_ want others to hear the awful things coming from those pretty lips. In fact, with a thought, the archangel made it so only Gabriel did hear what Sam had to say on the side of a crowded sidewalk.

Sam talked for several minutes, only pausing when Gabriel when to get water for them to drink; and to take a the occasional sip.

He told Gabriel a real horror story.

About an alpha named Ruby who manipulated Sam, how she got him addicted to a drug called Demon’s Blood. (Gabriel made a mental note to check that out for himself. He absolutely didn’t like what he thought it really might be.) And then Sam told Gabriel how Ruby had beat Sam when he had tried to leave her.

Then if all that hadn’t been horrible to hear Sam confessed how he believed that every relationship he had had to be doomed.

When the omega was finished Gabriel wanted to make some sort of joke about waiting till the fifth date, but could see that any joke at all would have been the worst possible thing to do.

Instead Gabriel wrapped the overgrown omega in his arms and wings. Maybe it looked awkward to everyone else, and only another angel could see and feel his wings, but it was exactly what Sam needed. Gabriel could feel it as the omega went limp against him.

It was like holding a baby giraffe in his lap (which he’s done). Not that Sam was heavy, just awkward considering Gabriel’s vessel was eight inches shorter than Sam towering six foot four inches.

After several minutes had passed by and Sam seemed calmer Gabriel finally spoke up.

In a gentle tone he said, “Hey, let's go get some movie snacks and pick us some good seats. I’m getting the idea that all the good ones will be gone soon if we don’t.”

In reality Michael had sent a silent message that they had everything ready and the movie was going to start soon, but Sam didn’t need to know that. What Sam needed was to know and hear was how Gabriel wasn’t freaking out and that the alpha was here for him and ready to stay by the omega’s side. (All true.)

Sam sat up with hope shining brightly in hazel eyes. “You still….” Sam trailed off not ready to say the rest of the sentence. But Gabriel didn’t need him to. He could hear the unspoken words.

“If you’ll let me.” Gabriel’s own words were quite full of meaning.

Sam must have understood the various meanings because he blushed so damned cutely!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as stuckatsix


End file.
